Wedding day jitters
by erin jaeger
Summary: You violently shook your head, "Marco..." You suppressed a sob, "I can't do this." [Marco/Reader] [One-shot] AU


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin.

**Title:** Wedding day jitters  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Pairing:** Marco/You  
**Spoilers:** None.  
**Warnings:** AU

I had this idea awhile ago, I just never got around to it until recently because well, sometimes I'm just incredibly lazy. -_-

xoxoxo

You stared at your reflection in the mirror of the dressing table. The strapless bodice of your beautiful wedding dress clung to your figure, extraordinary lace patterns sewn into the fabric, the train pooled around your feet. Your _color_ hair was pulled into a messy bun, wisps of hair framed your face.

'_It's really happening...'_ In just a few short moments you were to be wed.

"Knock Knock," Marco grinned, walking into the small dressing room. He was clad in his black dress pants, a light blue dress shirt underneath a form fitting vest. His tuxedo jacket was slung over his shoulder. "You look bea-"

You glanced up, looking into the mirror to catch his reflection.

His eyes caught your puffy bloodshot eyes. "_Name_!" He let his jacket hit the ground as he rushed to your side, he gently grasped your shoulders turning your tear streaked face to him.

You violently shook your head, "Marco..." You suppressed a sob, "I can't do this."

"Shh..." He brushed a lock of hair away from your face. "What's wrong?" He grasped your cheeks in his hands, brushing the tears away with his thumbs.

"I can't..." You grabbed a fist full of his vest.

Marco soothingly rubbed your shoulders. "It's just your nerves."

You shook your head. "Marco... I love someone else..." You brought your left arm up, rubbing your eye with the palm of your hand. "Jean," you sighed, "He still has feelings for Mikasa." You let out a shuddering breath.

"_Name_?"

"You didn't see the way he looked at her at the rehearsal dinner," you wrapped your arms around yourself. You hung your head, "It's not fair..." You sighed, "It's not fair that I go through with this when we obviously have grown apart." The tears stung your eyes, "I still love him. I do, but, not like I used too." You swallowed the lump that formed in the back of your throat, "He's my best friend."

Marco placed a gentle hand underneath your chin, lifting your face up to so your eyes would meet. "_Name_," he let his hand rest against your neck. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." You felt your heart beating erratically against your ribcage. "Marco," you whispered, you used your grip on his vest to pull him closer to you. You shifted your weight to the balls of your feet, pressing your lips against the man that stood before you. "I can't face him..." You let yourself fall back to your full height, resting your forehead against his chest. "I love you."

Marco opened his mouth to speak but the words instantly died on his lips. Licking his lips, the freckled man tried again, "_Name_," his eyes fell to your lips before connecting with your eyes once more. "Me?"

"Yes," your hands trembled as they sought refuge in his larger ones. "Let's leave," you took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "I can't face Jean right now." You shook his head, "Let's just get away from here. I can't talk to him like this."

Marco sighed, he placed a tender kiss to your forehead. "You can't leave him hanging." He walked you over to the recliner that was located in the corner of the room. "Stay here," he gently sat you down in the plush chair. "I'll go talk to him."

Unbeknownst to the two of you, Jean stood in the doorway. He silently slipped out of the room. A low sigh slipped past his lips.

"Jean," Marco stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Jean looked over his shoulder, "They always say it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding." He chucked, "I guess they're correct."

"I'm sorry."

Jean shook his head, "She's right." He ran a hand through his hair, "I...," he licked his dry lips, "I came to see if she really wanted to go through with this."

Marco clasped a hand on his best friends shoulder, "Are you alright?"

"I'm not going to lie, it does hurt." He pulled at his bow-tie, letting it unravel. "But," he gave Marco a small smile. "Neither of us would have been happy."

"Want me to go out there and tell them?"

Jean shook his head, "I'll do it." He nodded back to the dressing room, "Go be with her." He jokingly punched Marco's shoulder, "You'll make her happy."

A small blush spread across Marco's cheeks making his freckles stand out even more. "You're ok with this?"

"Only because it's you," Jean grinned, "You're my best friend man. Ah!" Jean was enveloped in a bone crushing hug.

"Thank you." Marco pulled away.

"Pft," he waved his hand dismissively, "Just don't hurt her or you'll have to answer to me."

xoxoxox

"You look beautiful."

You spun around to find Jean leaning against the door frame, arms lazily crossed against his chest.

"Do you think he'll like it?" You gestured to your gown, you decided to go with a more simple design this time around. You were glad in a beautiful white halter dress, smoothed down the satin fabric that covered your hips you continued, "I wasn't sure when I bought it..."

Jean strode over to you, adjusting one of the delicate straps on your shoulder. "He'll love it." He shot you a genuine smile.

You turned around, glancing in the mirror once more. "Thank you Jean." Jean stood behind you, he let his hand rest on your shoulder, reaching back you placed your hand on his. "Mikasa is due any day now, huh?"

"She looks like she's about to pop," Jean chuckled before a serious expression flashed across his face. "Don't tell her I said that, she'll kill me."

You laughed, "Your secret is safe with me."

"We were talking... We'd like you to be the baby's Godmother."

You spun around, throwing your arms around your friends neck, "I'd love too."

Jean wrapped his arms around you in a brief hug before pulling away, "I wanted Marco to be his Godfather but Mikasa insisted in Jaeger."

"I'm sure Marco will understand." You looped your arm around his. "Now, I believe it's time for you to walk me down the aisle."

"Let's not keep the groom waiting," Jean grinned. "We don't want him to worry, after all, you do have a history of running off with the best man."

You huffed, nudging Jean with your elbow causing him to laugh as he led you into the next chapter of your life.

xoxoxo

oifhjesrjer. I hope you liked it! :3  
~Yami Sango


End file.
